rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Otoya Kurenai
Otoya Kurenai was the father of Wataru Kurenai and the current user of the IXA System in 1988. He was the son of Yamato Kurenai and Victoria Kurenai. Otoya reasoning and compassion with monsters who are not truly evil comes from his parents because he's a child of mix race since he's half Japanese and half Britain. History A human, and a violin prodigy, Otoya loves to use his charm and talent to attract women. At 18 years old, he befriended Ageha and Tsurara whom fell in love with him and called him their 'White Knight' since he saved them from Rook. He also became Kamen Rider IXA to fight the Fangire menace for the Wonderful Blue Sky organization. Personality Otoya is a ladies man. Though normally a casanova, Otoya is vexed on anything marriage related, things always staying the same, and others getting in his way. He is also capable of reasoning and show compassion with monsters who are not truly evil, he befriending both Ageha and Tsurara, knowing that they don't mean any harm to him. In chapter 2, Jiro mentioned him as the most infuriating, annoying, and egotistical person he ever had the displeasure of meeting, but he was also a loyal friend and would do anything in his power to do what was right. Wataru also mentioned that he can be a bit eccentric sometimes. Powers and Abilities Save Mode is the mode used by Ixa mostly in the year 1988 in one of its early prototypes. Although the IXA System prototype was present in 1988, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the IXA Belt, a bronze projection for the IXA System's transformation and the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. Jiro explained that the IXA Prototype Version has flaws like exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Jiro despite being a Wolfen when he used it long ago in 1988. Equipment IXA Belt The IXA Belt is a necessary piece of equipment for the IXA Rider System. In conjunction with the IXA Knuckle, the Belt lets the user transform to IXA. The belt's change announcement is "Fist On". It also stores the Fuestles designed for the IXA Rider System. Unlike Kiva, the ones who become Ixa are seen to manually put the belt on themselves. IXA Knuckle IXA also has an item called the IXA Knuckle that serves as his transformation device and becomes the Broken Fang with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle, where the IXA Knuckle charges up and releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into IXA, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into their hand, it announces "Ready". Unlike most devices with electronic voices in the franchise, the IXA Knuckle says its phrases one character/syllable at a time. In the 2008 storyline, it undergoes an upgrade from Ver.X to Ver.XI. ''Capacities ''Ver.I *Hard-Disk Space: 50GB *Virtual Memory: 10MB *Operating System: IXA-OS-PLT-01 *Mother Board: IXA-00086 *CPU: 80MHz/HI-BRAIN-X Fuestles IXA version I only has access to one fuestle. *'Knuckle Fuestle': This powers up the IXA Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the IXA Belt announces "IXA Knuckle - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1988. Relationships Yuri Aso (ex-girlfriend) Ageha Kurono (friend) Tsurara Shirayuki (friend) Maya Kurenai (girlfriend and later wife) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kamen Rider